The Kings Game (A KaiSoo Fanfiction)
by KaiSoo JongSoo
Summary: <html><head></head>Kyungsoo menjauhi Kai saat tahu bahwa Kai adalah namja penyuka 'sesama jenis', sampai Chanyeol mengajaknya bermain KING GAME bersama, dan ia mendapat tantangan tak masuk akal dari Kris, ia mulai menyadari perasaannya sesungguhnya. KaiSoo! ChanBaek! HunHan! TaoRis! SuLay! ChenMin!</html>


**TITLE : The Kings Game**

**AUTHOR : Putri atau KaiSoo JongSoo**

**GENRE : Romance, BL**

**RATE : M**

**CAST : KaiSoo, dan EXO Couple**

**LENGTH : OneShoot**

**The Kings Game**

"Kyungsoo, ayolah.."

Aku hanya bisa mendengus pasrah saat Chanyeol dengan semangat kekanakannya menarik-narik tanganku untuk ikut bergabung bersama mereka, bermain "King Game".

Aku sebenarnya mau saja mengikuti permainan itu, hanya saja.. ada seseorang yang ikut bergabung dalam game itu yang membuat keinginanku langsung hilang, Kim Jong In. Awalnya hubungan kami berdua baik-baik saja, kami teman se-dorm yang akrab, hyung - dongsaeng yang saling membantu, dan termasuk kedalam member EXO yang sering hangout bersama. Mungkin karena kami terlalu dekat itulah mulai timbul perasaan yang lebih dari sekedar teman pada hati Kai, sehingga tepat kemarin, dia mangakui perasaannya kepadaku. Tentu saja aku kaget, tidak menyangka bahwa Kai penyuka 'sesama jenis'. Dan.. waktu itu juga aku menolaknya. Walaupun ada rasa sedih yang terbesit saat melihat muka kecewanya. Dan disinilah aku sekarang, duduk bergabung ke dalam lingkaran game, berseberangan dengan mata elang Kai yang terus memelototiku, rasanya seperti dia akan menghitung berapa kali aku berkedip dalam satu menit.

"Yaak, kita mulai permainannya!" ucap Baekhyun yang membuat aku langsung mendongakkan kepalaku ke arahnya.

Chanyeol, partner setia Baekhyun, dengan cepat mengocok beberapa kartu dan menyuruh yang lainnya untuk mengambil masing-masing satu kartu.

Biar aku jelaskan, "King Game" adalah sebuah permainan dimana kita harus menyediakan kartu sesuai jumlah pemainnya, termasuk dengan kartu "King" didalamnya. Dan karena kami main ber-12, berati kartu yang dibutuhkan adalah AS sampai Jack, ditambah dengan "King". Peraturan permainannya adalah, masing-masing pemain mengambil satu kartu dan siapa yang mendapatkan "King" berhak memerintah apa saja ke nomor yang ia inginkan.

"Nomor 1 dan nomor 7, pijat kepalaku!" teriak Chen nyaring, ternyata dia yang mendapatkan kartu "King" untuk pertama kalinya. Huufft.. untunglah dia tidak mengatakan "4" tadi, karena aku mendapatkan nomor 4.

Kepalaku menoleh ke kanan-kiri untuk melihat siapa yang mendapatkan kartu nomor 1 dan 7. Dan ternyata itu adalah XiuMin hyung dan Luhan hyung. Heh, enak sekali si Chen, mendapatkan pijatan ekstra dari kedua hyung tua(?).

"Perintahanmu tidak berbobot sekali!" omel Luhan hyung sambil mendekat dengan ogah-ogahan ke arah Chen yang menyengir lebar.

"Kepalaku pusing hyung, jadwal padat. EXO terlalu terkenal sih," ujar Chen setengah bercanda yang membuat Baekhyun dan Chanyeol mengiyakannya dengan heboh. Dapat kulihat tatapan horror dari arah Sehun, sepertinya ia cemburu melihat Chen yang dipijat oleh Luhan hyung, namjachingunya.

"Oke, NEXT!" ternyata Tao sudah bosan dengan pandangan di depannya yang menjijikkan. Chen seperti dikelilingi dua bidadari, bidadara lebih tepatnya.

"Oke, ambil kartunya!" ucap Chanyeol sesudah ia mengumpulkan kartu tadi dan mengocoknya kembali.

Mataku melotot saat melihat kartu "KING" tepat di tanganku. Asiik! Bahkan dengan memikirkannya saja aku sudah sangat senang.

"Nomor 2 dan 3, kalian harus mengaku saling mencintai!"

Ucapan aku itu ternyata membuat semua orang yang disana langsung heboh. Pasti permainan yang begini yang mereka tunggu. Salahkan Chanyeol yang memaksaku untuk ikut bermain! Inilah yang kalian dapatkan, hahahaha

"Siapa nomor 2?" ucap Baekhyun heboh sambil mencoba menerka-nerka.

"Aku.." Suho hyung menunjukkan kartu yang memperlihatkan dua gambar "hati" disana.

"Lalu siapa nomor 3?" tanya Chanyeol, menyambung pertanyaan Baekhyun tadi.

Hening. Tidak ada yang menjawab. Lalu semuanya sontak menoleh ke arah Lay yang dengan malu-malu menunjukkan kartunya.

Tepat.

Tiga.

Hahaahaha pemandangan di depanku sungguh sangat memukau. Siapa coba yang tidak tahu bahwa mereka berdua sangat canggung? Lay hyung yang pendiam, dan Suho hyung yang bandel tapi tidak tahu mau ngomong apa, membuat mereka tidak terlalu akrab. Hahahah aku memang KING yang hebat, tidak salah aku memilih nomor 2 dan 3 tadi.

"Cepat Lakukan!" ujar Tao tidak sabaran, entah kenapa rasanya hari ini Tao sangat tidak sabaran, apa efek dia ngidam ya? Aish.. Kemana pikiranku dia kan laki-laki! Siapa juga yang akan menghamili laki-laki.

"Cepat ah, PANAS nih!" dumel Sehun yang aku tau persis maksud dari dumelannya itu, khusus untuk Chen. Dia sedang menyindir Chen yang tadi enak-enaknya dipijat oleh Luhan hyung, tetapi yang disindir malah anteng-anteng aja, melihat kearah SuLay dengan tatapan idiotnya.

"Ehm.. Aku Suka Kamu, Lay.." ucap Suho hyung tak tahu malu yang langsung disambut dengan teriakan heboh dari sekitar.

"Ciiiiyeeeee"

Entah aku salah lihat atau apa, tapi aku yakin aku melihat semburat merah di pipi Lay. Jangan bilang kalau.. Lay juga seperti Kai? Penyuka namja? Aku menahan napas, menunggu balasan Lay ke Suho.

"Ak- Aku.. Jug-a.."

Lay menutupi kedua pipinya yang bersemu, aku menatapnya sedikit geli, ternyata member EXO saling mencintai satu sama lain.

Aku bergedik ngeri dan merasa bersyukur bahwa aku sampai sekarang masih _'straight' _terserah kalian mau percaya atau tidak. Tetapi aku benar-benar tidak memiliki perasaan khusus kepada Kai. Hanya hyung dan dongsaeng, itupun dulu.

"Kyungsoo-ya Sampai kapan kau bengong seperti itu? Cepat ambil kartumu," tegur Chanyeol yang langsung membuyarkan khayalanku tentang _'ketidakwarasan' _member EXO.

Dengan cepat aku mengambil kartu yang tersisa. Dan aku mengintipnya, takut-takut ada yang melihat apa yang tertera di kartuku.

"Siapa KING?" teriak Tao dan Sehun tidak sabaran. Dan saat melihat siapa yang memegang kartu KING Tao langsung meminta maaf kepada Kris, yang ternyata mendapatkan kartu KING.

"Nomor 10, ehmm.. Belum ada yang mengatakan 'Jack' kan?" perkataan Kris sempat membuatku sesak napas.

Sial.

Itu aku.

Aku yang memegang kartu jack. Cihh, sial!

Aku pun mulai berharap dan berkomat-kamit semoga tantangan Kris masih masuk akal. Asal kalian tahu, Kris orangnya sangat tegaan dan suka memerintah tanpa memikirkan bahaya yang akan didapatkan. Sepanjang permainan KING yang sudah sering kami mainkan ini, tak pernah satu kalipun terucap perintahnya yang waras.

Semoga Kris hyung sedang baik hati, Tuhan..

"Jack, mainkan junior Nomor 10!" ucapnya tanpa ragu dan diakhiri dengan seringai.

Aku rasa aku akan pingsan, permintaan konyol apa itu? Tidak, aku tidak tertarik kepada laki-laki, rasanya aku mau menangis karenanya. Tuhan, bagaimana ini?

"Siapa nomor 10?"

Aku langsung melihat mereka satu-persatu dan rasanya aku akan mati sekarang juga. Aku lebih memilih malaikat maut mencabut nyawaku daripada dihadapkan dengan kejadian ini.

Orang itu..

Pemilik kartu nomor 10,

Kim Jongin...

Author P.O.V

Kyungsoo mendekatkan dirinya dengan pasrah ke arah Kai yang lebih banyak memandang ke arahnya dengan diam. Tak berniat memulai dahulu dengan kiss misalnya.

"Hanya memegang kan?" dengus Kyungsoo, yang di tolak tegas oleh Kris.

"Tidak. Aku berkata _'mainkan'_"

"Ooh, ayolah hyung.. Kasihani aku,"

"Aku tidak kasihan padamu. Jika kau tidak memiliki rasa kepada Kai, seharusnya kau dapat dengan mudah melakukannya." ucap Kris dingin sambil mengunyah permen karet.

Sedangkan member lainnya hanya menatap kearah Kai dan Kyungsoo sambil menggigit jari tangan masing-masing. Penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi.

Ucapan Kris berhasil membuat Kyungsoo tertantang dan ingin membuktikan kepada semuanya bahwa dia tidak tertarik dengan Kai sedikitpun.

Dengan cepat ia mengelus junior Kai, yang membuat pemiliknya mendengus karena meminta lebih. Kyungsoo yang entah mendapat dorongan dari mana kini sudah mencubit-cubit junior Kai, dan membuat semua yang melihat adegan itu terangsang. Sepertinya dorm akan penuh dengan desahan malam ini.

Kai yang tidak tahan segera menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Kyungsoo, menciumnya dengan tidak tahu malu.

Kai dan Kyungsoo kini sudah berperang lidah, dan menyebabkan suara bercak-bercak dari lidah mereka yang sedang bertarung.

Kai langsung membanting Kyungsoo dengan kasar ke lantai dan membuat posisi Kai menindih Kyungsoo. Bibir keduanya masih terikat, lalu perlahan tangan Kyungsoo membuka satu kancing baju Kai, membuat Kai langsung melepas ciumannya karena kaget akan sikap Kyungsoo yang memintanya terlebih dahulu.

"Hyung-"

"Aku tidak mencintaimu. Salahkan Kris yang membuat perintah itu. Aku menjadi terangsang seperti ini." bela Kyungsoo saat melihat raut kebingungan dari wajah Kai.

Semua member yang mendengarnya hanya mendengus kesal, kenapa Kyungsoo selalu tidak mau mengakui perasaannya sebenarnya?

"Kalau begitu.. Kita sudahi saja." gumam Kai pelan dan berusaha bangkit dari posisi tindih-menindih itu.

"Jangan Jong.."

Kai merasa sangat senang saat Kyungsoo menghentikan pergerakan badannya, dan menahan lengan Kai agar tidak bangkit dari atas tubuhnya. Tapi atas nama gengsi dan sedikit ingin mempermainkan Kyungsoo, Kai berpura-pura marah kepada Kyungsoo.

"Buat apa aku meladeni orang yang tidak mencintaiku sama sekali, dan langsung menghindariku saat tahu bahwa aku mencintainya?" ujar Kai yang dibuat sejutek mungkin, padahal di dalam hatinya ia sudah tertawa-tawa tidak jelas.

"Baiklah, aku mengaku salah.." gumam Kyungsoo pelan, dan hanya terdengar oleh Kai.

"Salah apa? Kau terlalu banyak membuat kesalahan padaku,"

"Aku.. Menyukaimu.." lirih Kyungsoo yangmembuat hati Kai sudah terombang-ombang dan bersorak senang. Tetapi mukanya tetap menunjukkan kebalikannya. Raut wajah dingin.

"Terlambat. Aku tidak menyukai mu lagi. Aku hanya suka kepada yeoja cantik,"

Kyungsoo merasa jantungnya berhenti berdetak, rasanya seperti di hempaskan dari atas gedung. Sakit.

Air matanya sudah menggenang, dan dipastikan dengan satu kedip saja air matanya bakalan mengucur dengan deras.

Dan, benar. Air mata itu berlomba-lomba untuk turun.

Member lain menahan napas melihat adanya drama gratis, sampai-sampai Sehun mengambil beberapa popcorn dan membagikannya kepada para member yang sangat serius melihat kejadian di hadapan mereka.

Kai merasakan sesak di dadanya dan merasa bersalah telah bermain-main dengan perasaan Kyungsoo. Dan jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam, ia sangat senang bahwa ternyata Kyungsoo benar-benar menyukainya sehingga menangis saat mengetahui Kai tidak menyukai nya lagi.

Kai dengan perasaan bahagia segera mengecup bibir Kyungsoo, dan membuat mata Kyungsoo mengerjap-ngerjap lucu, matanya semakin bulat.

Ciuman itu semakin dalam, tercampur oleh rasa asin dari air mata Kyungsoo beberapa detik yang lalu.

Kyungsoo mengeratkan tangannya di leher Kai, mereka berdua memejamkan mata, menikmati servis dari pasangannya. Kepala mereka bergerak ke kanan dan kiri, berusaha mendapat pasokan udara, Kai menggigit bibir Kyungsoo dengan kasar dan membuat darah anyir keluar dari bibir kisable itu. Kai menjilat bibir itu dengan seduktif, dan membagi rasa darah yang asin itu kepada Kyungsoo melalui lidahnya. Kyungsoo meringis saat kai menjilat luka di bibirnya, terasa sangat perih, tetapi juga memabukkan.

"Luhan, aku tidak tahan, ayo kamar! Kamar!" Sehun menarik-narik baju Luhan sambil memegang sesuatu di bagian bawah yang sudah menegang dan berdiri tegak. Luhan hanya pasrah karena merasa kasihan pada Sehun.

"Tao, kita juga yuuk" ucap Kris setengah memaksa dan langsung menggendong Tao ala bridal style ke kamar.

"Baekki~~ kau pasti tahu apa yang aku mau." rengek Chanyeol yang hanya di tanggapi dengan ucapan dingin dari Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak tahu."

"Aku mau 'ini', 'ini', 'ini', 'ini', Aaah aku mau seluruh tubuhmuuu~~" ucap Chanyeol tidak tahu malu sambil menunjuk bibir Baekhyun, lalu lehernya, lalu nipelnya, dan terakhir.. Bagian bawah Baekhyun, yang kalian pasti tahu apa itu.

Suho dan Lay hanya berpandang-pandangan, yah, mereka bukan couple, hanya teman yang canggung, tetapi sebenarnya saling memendam rasa.

"Lay, maukah kau membantuku?"

Lay langsung menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Suho dan menganggukkan kepalanya, membuat Suho bernapas lega.

"Maukah kau membantuku agar junior ku ini tidak tegang lagi?"

Wajah Lay merah padam, lalu dengan malu-malu dan semangat ia mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

"Chen, kau tidak terangsang kan?" tanya Xiumin takut-takut kepada pasangannya, karena ia benar-benar takut Chen akan meminta bantuannya.

"Tentu saja, hyung.. Tapi aku.. Ah.. Aku akan bermain solo saja."

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Kau serius tidak meminta bantuanku?" Xiumin merasa kasihan kepada Chen, dan ia berusaha melenyapkan rasa takut di hatinya.

"Yaah.. Aku tahu kau belum siap untuk melakukan 'itu' jadi.."

"Aku siap" ucapan Xiumin itu membuat Chen langsung membelalakkan matanya dan dengan cepat menarik Xiumin ke dalam kamar mereka.

Tersisalah Kai dan Kyungsoo, dua orang namja yang saling menhangatkan diri.

"Ooh.. Jongh.." desahan itu keluar dari bibir sexy Kyungsoo dan membuat Kai yang sedang menciumi perutnya semakin semangat.

"Ya, chagi~" Kai memilin niple Kyungsoo dan lagi-lagi membuat Kyungsoo melenguh keras.

"Ahh.."

"Sebutkan namaku, hyung~"

"Joong.. Ahh.."

"Aku mencintaimu, hyung.. Teruslah bersamaku,"

"Ak-uuuh jug-aah.. Kyaaa, Kai! Cepat masuki akuu!" teriak Kyungsoo tidak sabaran, dan membuat Kai semakin semakin semakin semakin semakin semangat dan memulainya dengan kasar.

**~END~**

**FF ini terinspirasi dari kisah asli aku - -" jadi, kalau gak ada guru, permainan kami itu ini, terus anak laki-laki kan mesum semua tuh, jadi permintaannya ya kayak gitu, "pegang *tiiiiiit* nya si *tiiiiiittt*" gitu deh, harus ekstra sabar juga kalau main sama laki-laki -_- tapi tenang aja, tantangan orang itu gak kami lakukan kok, gila aja kalau dilakukan -_- cukup Kyungsoo aja yang melakukannya. Wkwkwk**

**Review juseyooo~~**


End file.
